Toby the halfblood
by Talon Raleigh Cullen
Summary: What if Toby was a half blood? What if the Percy series happened in Toby's time? Takes place after the movie but Todd doesn't die. Toby lives at camp half blood until unwelcome visitor comes for a visit.


I remember her arms. They were warm and they were the first to hold me. I had never been cared about. I was just the kid at the work house, or the selling point. She cared for me…and I cared for her.

But there was Mr. Todd. I knew she fancied him even if he didn't. I could see the way she looked at him. However, I knew he was a murderer. He had killed Signor Pirelli and I needed to save mum from him. Nothing's gonna harm her while I'm around.

* * *

I retreated into the shadows as the two came tromping down the stairs. "Toby, where are?" I shook with fear. I knew their secret; they would definitely kill me now. I pulled myself into a small tunnel, out of sight from anyone, unless they happened to look straight down into the grate

(which I doubted they would).

I heard Ms. Lovett mum walking around the small basement. I stayed in the dark dank sewers, not daring to show myself. Suddenly, a heard a thump that sounded sickeningly familiar, like when Beadle Branford fell threw the ceiling. Mum gasped and ran across the floor. Less then a minute

later I heard the same sound. However this time Mum started screaming. "Die, die, I said die!" All of sudden Mr. Todd came running down the stairs. "Open the door, open the door I said," Mr. Todd commanded. I clenched my fists as I heard him push her toward the door.

The next events were indescribable. It turns out Mr. Todd's wife was the old beggar woman I had kicked out Ms. Lovett's shop; The same old beggar women who Mr. Todd had killed just minutes before. I couldn't help feel a little sorry for him. "You lied to me," I suddenly heard Mr. Todd say.

"No, no not lied at all, no I never lied, said she took the poison, she did, never said that she died," mum retorted, "Poor thing, she lived but it left her weak in the head, all she did for months was just lie there in bed. Should've been in a hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead, poor thing.

Better you should think she was dead yes, I lied 'cause I love you," Ms. Lovett confessed. "I'd be twice the wife she was, I love you. Could that thing have cared for you like me?"

All of a sudden I heard Mr. Todd say, "Ms. Lovett you're a bloody wonder eminently practical and yet appropriate as always, as you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past."

"Do you mean it?" Mum cried.

"Now come here, my love," Mr. Todd insisted. _You stay away from her,_ I thought.

"Everything I did I swear I thought it was only for the best."

"Nothing to fear, my love," Mr. Todd said, though I could tell he was lying.

"Believe me," Ms. Lovett mum began, but Mr. Todd cut her off.

"What's dead is dead," he exclaimed.

"Can we still be married?" Mum asked a hopeful air in her voice.

"The history of the world my love…," Mr. Todd said. I could hear the footfalls increasing, as if they were dancing.

"Oh Mr. Todd, oh Mr. Todd, leave it to me."

"…Is learn forgiveness and try to forget."

"By the sea Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy cozy, by the sea Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy," Mrs. Lovett said, referring to the future she wanted for them.

"And life is for the alive my dear, my dear! So let's keep living it!"

They suddenly said at the same time, "Just keep living it, really living it." I gasped at the horrible noise that hit my ears. Ms. Lovett screamed in agony and I suddenly heard a clank of metal. I finally had to come to the horrible conclusion. _That devil threw her into the fire. He'd killed her!_ I

breathed deeply, unable to except it. Suddenly I heard the clank of silver on stone. He had dropped his razor! This is my chance. I suddenly heard him drag a body, I assumed his dead wife, and started saying, "There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful."

I quickly picked up the grate and pulled placed it aside as he said sadly, "a foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life and she was beautiful." I slowly moved in crawling on the floor, grabbing the razor as I went. "And she was virtuous," Mr. Todd continued. I then stood up

and stood behind him. "And he was…." However he didn't get to finish. I held the razor and was about to slit his neck when all of a sudden he turned and grabbed my hand and spun on his knee. "…not stupid! Child, you don't know who you are dealing with." He cried getting up and pushing

me against the wall. I was terrified. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!_ I thought desperately. Suddenly, I felt the door handle reach my trembling hand. I pulled it open quickly and slammed the door. I swear I could see a dent left by his razor. I locked the door and ran out into the streets.

I walked out onto the street, not sure where to go. I couldn't go back to the workhouse, not ever. I walked the dark streets for who knows how long. I do know it was around dawn when I saw it. It was huge, probably 9-10 feet tall. It was big and shaggy, like a large dog. I gulped and

began to walk the other way. However I could feel it bounding behind me. I looked behind me to find it growling at me. I looked at it and backed away. However it growled again and pounced. I ran with all my might but it got me anyway. Its impact on my ribs knocked the wind out of me. I

could swear one of them was broken. It growled in my face, spittle flying everywhere. I yelled for help but none came. I closed my eyes and turned my face as it slashed its claws leaving long cuts on my left cheek. I groaned in agony.

All of sudden I heard a voice yell, "Hey dog breath. Get off of him." The girl's voice was American but I didn't have time to see him. I blacked out from the pain.


End file.
